The rates of obesity and the diseases associated with obesity are rising in the Unites States and throughout the world. While there is no single underlying cause, a contributing factor may be the fast-paced, harried life styles of many individuals and the concomitant consumption of fast food. Most fast food tends to be high in fat and/or sugar. There is a need, therefore, for a nutritious, readily accessible food product that can be eaten or drunk “on the go.” This food product should not only taste good, but it should also be nutritionally sound; that is, the product should be low in fat, high in protein, and high in vitamins and antioxidants.
One type of food product that could be nutritionally sound and easily consumed is a liquid protein-containing beverage. The protein could be derived from soy or a variety of other protein sources. Although soy is an excellent source of protein, it tends to have “grassy” or “beany” flavors that some individuals find objectionable or unpalatable. What is needed, therefore, is an isolated soy protein product with reduced “soy” flavors. Furthermore, the isolated soy protein product to be added to the liquid beverage ideally should be substantially soluble and, at times, substantially translucent. Additionally, the isolated soy protein product should be stable at the pH of the desired liquid beverage.